Believe you can Fly
by XxSparklesxxBrightlyxX
Summary: Smallville, AU. Basically, Kara decides she is going to teach Clark to fly. Why? Because on this site, anything is possible. Enjoy.


**authors:** Hey guys, so i have seen every episode of smallville i could get my hands on. (thats eight seasons worth by the way) and Clark Kent never learned to fly. Sure he might have gotten close, but this is supposed to be pre-superman.

He learned to freaking fly before he was superman and before he started working at the 'Daily Planet' and yet they have eight possibly nine seasons off a flightless 'Superman' but you probably don't care bout that, this is me making him fly, so yeah. Read and review. I don't really know if they are in character or not, i tried to make them in character but have fun with them anyway.

* * *

'Believe you can FLY'

A Smallville one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Smallville, someone else does. So don't sue me or anything. I just wanted him to fly

It was a quiet day on the Kent farm, Martha Kent was away on business and it was just Clark and Kara left to their own devices for the day. Clark was sitting at the island in the kitchen, enjoying a muffin and reading up on some of the recent news. Suddenly Kara bursts in the door, a huge devious grin on her beautiful face. She speeds straight to Clark, stopping just far enough away so that her long blond hair does not hit him as it flicks out in front of her.

"Good morning Kara. In a rush today?"

She just looks him straight in the eye, and the expression Clark is receiving almost frightens the future 'Man of Steel'. He can instantly tell that Kara has some kind of plan and that he should stay far away from it. But knowing Kara she would trick Clark into doing whatever it was anyway.

"No, not really. But I have something I want to do."

Clark raises his eyebrows; he knows this cannot end well. She moves forwards till she is right next to him, there is a mischievous glint in her eye that sends shivers down his spine. Before Clark can do anything to stop it Kara has pulled him outside, and put him on top of the barn.

"Kara what the heck Are you doing!"

She smiles, floating in mid air towards him again she leans forward so that she is only a foot away from Clark. She puts her hands onto his broad shoulders and says,

"I, my dear cousin, am going to teach you how to fly."

And with that Kara pushes Clark off the top of the barn roof. He falls, and hits the ground with a mighty 'thud' Kara knows that Clark has not been hurt, but she also knows that the move she just pulled will have gotten her the opposite of brownie points. As she lands beside a very dusty Clark, Kara notices an almost disappointed look in his eye.

"You tried didn't you?"

He nods sheepishly, and brushes off some of the dirt from his clothes. Kara smiles at the thought that Clark actually wants to learn to fly, this might not be as hard as she had anticipated. Kara decides on a different approach to the situation. She holds out her hands for her cousin to take, which he reluctantly does, then she flies up till they are about ten meters off the ground.

"Okay Clark, I need you to close your eyes"

He looks at her shocked.

"What? Are you kidding?"

At the serious look Kara sends him, Clark reluctantly closes his eyes.

"Okay, now I need you to think about floating. Imagine there is no gravity, and believe you can FLY!"

A serious look crosses Carks face as he tries to concentrate; slowly he starts to rise on his own. He feels Kara start to let go and concentrates harder, Kara nods in satisfaction as she watches Clark hover alone. The feeling is short lived however, because as soon as his eyes open Clark falls to the ground again.

"Oh come on, you almost got it! All you have to do is keep practicing."

_4 hours later…_

Thud.

"Come on, you were doing so good. You actually almost made it to the roof this time."

Kara laughs at Clark's disgruntled expression, he is getting very frustrated. As he walks back to the starting point Clark is determined to get this right. Squaring his shoulders and setting his feet, Clark stares almost loathingly at the top of the barn. Without even realizing it, Clark moves closer to his destination.

"Clark you're doing it!"

Distracted by Kara's yelling, Clark loses some height, but does not fall. Focusing on moving upwards again he start's to move faster, a triumphant smile spreading across his face. He makes it to the roof of the barn and lands, somewhat ungracefully, on the tiled surface. Kara beams up at him from the ground.

"You did it!"

Realization hits and Clark shoots up into the sky, Kara follows not far behind. Hovering thousands of feet above the crust of the earth Kara and Clark look down at the beautiful landscape of the countryside. Kara looks at Clark her eyes becoming serious.

"See Clark? Anything is possible, you just have to believe in it."

And with that they return to land, and Clark is one step closer to his _DESTINY._

_

* * *

_**authors:** hi me again. Hope you didn't hate that too much, why don't you, i don't know drop a review? Lol, sounds weird anyway, had some fun writing it, hope you had fun reading it. And all of you should read the story _'Horizans' _By _Megsly_ it is so well done, sad but there is a darker version. She has also started a sequel so yeah. Laters!


End file.
